1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus having reduced afterimages and improved display quality, and a method of driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices are being actively developed to improve advantages such as small size, light weight and large screen size relative to other types of display devices, such as cathode ray tubes (“CRTs”), for example. In general, the LCD displays an image using a plurality of unit pixels, each unit pixel thereof including a thin film transistor (“TFT”) and a liquid crystal capacitor.
More specifically, the liquid crystal capacitor typically includes a pixel electrode, a common electrode and a liquid crystal layer disposed therebetween. In operation of the LCD, an electric field is developed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode by supplying external charges, e.g., a gradation signal, to the pixel electrode though the TFT. Changing the electric field changes an orientation of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, and a quantity of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer is thereby changed to display a desired image. However, the LCD of the prior art suffers from poor visibility due to afterimages, for example, caused by inherent characteristics of the liquid crystal molecules.
Resolution of the LCD is proportional to a number of the unit pixels provided in a unit area. More particularly, as the number of the unit pixels per unit area increases, the resolution increases. However, as the resolution increases, a number of required scanning lines, e.g., gate lines, increases, and a time available to charge the external charges, e.g., the gradation signal, into one pixel electrode is thereby decreased, further hampering the LCD of the prior art in displaying the desired image.